As the time has neared to end (or terminate) the transmission of analog broadcast signals, diverse technologies for transmitting and receiving digital broadcast signals are being researched and developed. Herein, a digital broadcast signal may include high capacity video/audio data as compared to an analog broadcast signal, and, in addition to the video/audio data, the digital broadcast signal may also include diverse additional data.
More specifically, a digital broadcasting system for digital broadcasting may provide HD (High Definition) level images, multiple-channel sound (or audio), and a wide range of additional services. However, a data transmission efficiency for transmitting high capacity data, a robustness of transmitting and receiving network, and flexibility in a network considering mobile receiving equipments are still required to be enhanced.